Love Knows No Boundaries
by Penny Shepard
Summary: It's Penny and McGee's first anniversary and he has a lot of surprises in store for her. Also the girls plan a baby shower for Jenny, who's baby is due soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys how are we all? Well here is my next story and it won't be too much longer before we all get to meet Flump, yaaaay, but there are preparations to be made first, and Penny has a few surprises of her own. Happy reading.**

Jenny was dressed in a really old pair of denim dungarees, covered in paint, as she and Penny painted the spare room in preparation for the baby. Jenny was now seven and a half months pregnant and growing rapidly, but it didn't stop her enjoying every second of it.

She was beginning to take things easier at NCIS, wrapping things up before her maternity leave began in just over a month. She was taking nine months off, allowing Leon Vance the opportunity to take over once again.

The news of Vance's return didn't exactly excite Penny, or the rest of team Gibbs, but what did was the new Jibbslette on its way. The team had been discussing the baby almost all of the time since they'd found out Jenny was pregnant, predicting the sex and weight, names and of course…the baby shower.

The girls had begun planning the shower for Jenny already, wanting to make it as special as possible. Penny was especially putting in a lot of effort into everything that was baby related. As far as she was concerned this was Jenny's first baby and she wanted everything to be as special and as perfect as possible, giving her everything she didn't have the first time.

Across town, Gibbs was sat in his basement working on some furniture for the baby's room. Some of the items Jenny knew about and some of them were a surprise. For now his boat had taken a back seat, but only until after the baby was born. He still enjoyed the peace and quiet of his basement, giving him time to relax and think, sometimes giving him a safe haven from the outside world.

He was busy working on one of his surprise pieces for Jenny when his cell began vibrating in his pocket. He grabbed it and flicked it open before putting it to his ear, answering it gruffly.

'Yeah Gibbs.' He said.

'Gibbs, mom wants to know if you can stop at the store on your way home and get some more cream paint as we've ran out.' Penny explained.

Gibbs smiled at the sound of his step-daughter's happy sounding voice. Even though she was only his step-daughter, he loved her as if she was his own and was as equally as protective of her as a father would be. Penny felt the same for Gibbs and often enjoyed spending quality father and daughter time with him. They didn't usually do much when they were together, it usually involved them either in his basement or going for a walk together, but they both enjoyed the quality time.

'How the hell has she managed to go through two cans of paint?' He asked with mild shock.

'Well she says you're calculations were bull, but to be honest I think you'll find most of the paint is on her.' Penny replied with a laugh.

'Hey, it's very difficult to paint with a stomach that looks like I've got a beach ball stuck up my sweater.' Gibbs heard Jenny shout in the background and couldn't help laugh at her.

'Aw don't blame Flump!' Penny replied with a creased eyebrow.

'Tell your mom I'll head to the store now and will be home within an hour.' He replied, ending any further bickering from the mother and daughter.

'Right, we'll see you soon.'

Gibbs replaced his phone back into his pocket, turned off all of the lights and grabbed his coat before he headed out to his car.

Back at the house Penny was continuing with the mural she was painting whilst she insisted that Jenny sit for a while. They'd all agreed to paint the room cream, but on the wall opposite to where the crib was going to go Penny was painting all of the characters from Winnie the Pooh in the hundred acre woods.

Now that she was sat, Jenny enjoyed looking at her daughter's handy work. Penny had always been artistic, something she had never been. At school and university she'd always been more academic and sporty, whereas Penny enjoyed art and design, baking, sewing and woodwork. She realised that's probably why she and Jethro got on so well together.

She sat a rubbed her hand over her bump before wincing in pain, causing Penny to rush to her in concern.

'Mom are you alright?' She asked.

'Yeah I'm fine; the baby just kidney-shot me.' She replied with a small laugh.

Penny smiled when she realised that there wasn't anything wrong and breathed a sigh of relief. Jenny grabbed her hand and placed it over the area where the baby had been kicking, just as Gibbs arrived home.

'What's going on?' He asked as he set down the two new tins of paint.

'The baby just started moving again.' Jenny explained.

'And now it's stopped. I'm never going to get to feel Flump kick at this rate. I'm telling you, he or she is going to hate me because it's started already.' Penny said with a defeatist tone, making both Jenny and Gibbs laugh.

Penny helped Jenny to stand, who then went to Gibbs and placed her arms around Gibbs's waist. He then placed his hand over her bump and hugged both his wife and unborn child tightly.

'Aw that's such a cute picture. Ooo photo opportunity!' Penny said with excitement as she grabbed her cell.

They posed for a photograph for a few moments before Gibbs then turned his attentions to Penny's artwork.

'Wow Penny, you're doing a great job.' He complimented, causing Penny to smile and flush with embarrassment.

'Yeah well it's getting kinda late, so I think we should call it a night and I'll fix us something to eat.' Jenny said, still clinging to her husband.

'That sounds like a plan to me, except I'll fix us something to eat; you should go and rest for a while.' Penny said as she cleaned her brushes and put them away into her box.

'You don't have to do that Pen; I am perfectly capable you know.' Jenny said.

'Do as you're told for once and just come sit down.' Gibbs said as he steered his wife down the stairs.

Penny smirked as Jenny continued to protest even though Gibbs made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion.

As she was preparing their dinner she got a text from McGee. The next day was their one year anniversary and they were both excited about celebrating it, especially McGee. In his text he suggested going to a restaurant in the centre of DC and then going for a movie afterwards. Penny text back with delight at the subject and couldn't wait to spend the day with him, wondering what surprises he had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

That night McGee waited until nine o'clock before going round to Penny's house. As a creature of habit he knew that Penny went out running at exactly the same time every night, which gave him just enough time to speak to Jenny and Gibbs before she got back.

He knocked on the front door and waited for a few minutes for it to be answered. As he stood there he could feel the palms of his hands becoming sweaty, his heart was racing and he had a lump in his throat. Finally the door was opened by Gibbs, who was surprised to see the younger man.

'Penny's out on her run, she'll be back in an hour though.' He said with a small smile.

'Yeah I know, she always goes out at this time, but…I…well…actually I was hoping to talk to both you and Jenny whilst she was out.' McGee replied nervously.

'Sure, come on in.' Gibbs said as he stepped aside. 'Jenny's in bed though, but will I do?' He added as McGee passed him.

'Yeah sure; I mean I was hoping to speak to both of you, but I guess you on your own will be fine.' McGee replied with a creased brow and rubbing his hands together nervously.

'Is everything alright Tim?'

McGee looked at Gibbs and had no idea what to say. He'd planned this moment in his head for months, but now it came to it he didn't have a clue what to say. It was then that he realised that if he was this nervous about asking Gibbs, what was he going to be like when he asked Penny?

'Well sir…I'm not quite sure how to put this, but…um…Penny thinks of you like her father and you mean a lot to her, so it feels only right that I honour her respect for your relationship by asking your permission first.' McGee began to say, causing Gibbs to stifle a gasp trying to escape him. Now he realised why McGee was so nervous. 'I love Penny more than I've ever loved anyone else and when I look at her all I can see is our future together.

Although Gibbs liked McGee and knew that he was good to Penny, he wasn't ready to let the younger man off the hook yet. It was cruel, but he enjoyed watching him squirm.

'Go on.' He prompted and watched as McGee took a deep breath of courage before replying.

'Well I would like to know if I have your permission and blessing to marry Penny.' He replied finally.

Gibbs smiled with delight and held out his hand to McGee.

'You have my blessing McGee.' He said. 'But just so we are clear, I am trusting you to take care of her and not to hurt her, because if you do…just remember that I'm a marine.' He warned, still grasping McGee's hand.

'I can assure you that I will take good care of her.'

Happy with the response Gibbs led McGee back out of the house before Penny returned, neither wanting to rouse her suspicions.

Once Penny had returned home safely Gibbs went to bed, accidently waking Jenny as he climbed in beside her.

'You're late up, I expected you ages ago.' She said as she adjusted herself beside him.

'Yeah well I got a visit from McGee.' He replied.

'McGee? What was he after?' Jenny asked with surprise.

'Well he's going to ask Penny to marry him.'

'Oh my God that's fantastic!' She exclaimed with excitement as she sat bolt upright in the bed.

'He came to ask us for our permission.'

'I hope you gave it to him.' She replied with a raised eyebrow. 'That boy has been the best thing for Penny in a long time. I was so worried about her when Sean died…'

'Wait, who's Sean?' Gibbs asked with confusion.

'He was her boyfriend who was killed in Bagdad a couple of years ago. They'd been friends long before even dad died and started dating when she was sixteen. I was a little worried about it at first if I'm honest; you know in case history repeated itself, but as always Penny was the sensible one. She said that she didn't want to do anything that would jeopardise his career in the marines and her own future too. Anyway she was heartbroken when he was killed by a suicide bomber and because his body was never recovered, she didn't get the closure she needed.' She explained and Gibbs understood Penny's situation completely.

He held his wife close for a few moments before she yawned loudly; leaving him in doubt that it was time to go to sleep.

'Come on, you need to get some rest.' He said.

She nodded her head in sleepy agreement as they both settled down once again, drifting off into a peaceful sleep until morning.

The next morning McGee jogged happily up the front steps to Penny's Georgetown home. He was in a fantastic mood and couldn't wait to spend his day with the woman he loved. He had so much planned for their anniversary, culminating in, what he hoped, would be the happiest moment of his life.

He knocked on the door and waited for a few moments until Penny appeared, looking as happy and as excited for their day together as he did. She had no idea what to expect, except that their day was going to be fantastic.

'Are you ready?' He asked.

'I will be in just a second…' She said as she returned to the hallway to collect her cardigan from the banister of the staircase, before returning to McGee. 'Ready!'

They walked down to the car together hand in hand, with McGee even stopping to hold the door open for her; but before she got in he handed her a bunch of flowers. They were nothing spectacular, which he had considered buying, but he realised that Penny preferred simple and sentimental things, and he knew sunflowers happened to be her favourite flower. Therefore, she now held four sunflowers wrapped in bright tissue paper and cellophane.

'Aw McGee these are beautiful!' She exclaimed and hugged him affectionately.

'I'm glad you like them.

'Like them? I love them!' She replied as she got into the car, still holding her flowers, as McGee walked round to the other side.

'So where are we going first?' She asked.

The first thing he was going to do was take her out for breakfast. He was taking her to a nearby bar/restaurant which sold the nicest, yet cheapest, food around and was something they often visited, as a team, for breakfast.

When they arrived Penny had her usual vegetarian breakfast whilst McGee had the full English. She loved coming to this place, as no matter what the meal was they always had a great selection for vegetarians.

'Thanks for this Tim, but you really didn't have to pay you know; it's bad enough that you're insisting on paying for tonight.' She said as she tucked in happily.

'It's my pleasure; besides I want to treat you. Is it wrong that I want to treat my girlfriend on our anniversary?' He replied.

'I guess not, but I'm treating you next.' She smiled.

Once they'd finished their breakfast they decided to go for a walk around one of the parks. It was Penny's favourite park in the whole of DC, giving that she'd spent so many happy hours there with her father when she was a child.

'You know when I was a kid my father used to take me out here to feed the ducks on the boating lake. We'd spend hours here, just me and him and he'd take me out in a boat around the islands. No matter what was going on in the outside world he'd always make everything better.' She explained with sadness as they walked towards the boating lake arm in arm.

'What happened exactly?'

'When he died?' She asked as McGee nodded his head. 'Well I've never been very sure what actually went on, after all, I was only ten when he died. Mom and Jen won't speak about what happened much, I guess it's just too painful, and they sheltered me from what was going on with the investigation surrounding his death. All I know, from what I have been told, is that he was being investigated for something he didn't do, but it all got too much for him and he committed suicide.'

'I'm really sorry Pen; that must have been really hard for you…well for you all.' McGee replied sympathetically.

'It was hard for everyone, but my mom was great and really took care of me when I needed someone. Our mother just couldn't cope and the idea of taking care of me at the same time just terrified her. She made herself so ill that I wasn't sure she'd ever recover; but eventually she did manage to pick herself up and carry on, by which point I was already back living with Jen. Our mother decided that she couldn't bear the thought of living in our house anymore, so she moved to California where our sister Heather lives. I thought it was great when I got to move in with Jen, just me and her…well until she joined NCIS of course.' She explained.

'And now look at you, Jenny's the director of NCIS…'

'First female director of NCIS.' Penny added.

'…yes the first female director, and you're an agent. It's no mean feat and especially for Jenny. Did you know that not only is she the first female director, but she's also the youngest that the agency has ever had?'

Penny looked at him in a way that said "duh, of course I know, she's my mom"; to which he then replied.

'Ah right yeah of course you already know.'

Penny began to laugh, causing McGee to laugh with her. It was one thing they loved about their relationship, the fact that they always laughed and rarely argued.

They continued to walk around the park, enjoying the warm, sunny morning, looking forward to what the evening had in store.


	3. Chapter 3

McGee was glad to find that the day passed quickly and evening soon fell. The rest of the day had been a great success as they relaxed in the park, eating ice-cream and going on the boating lake. Afterwards they'd ventured into the centre of town where they did a little shopping, before going back to his to get ready for their meal out and then finally the cinema.

Penny was now in McGee's bedroom in front of his full length mirror, adding the finishing touches to her make-up and trying to do her hair. Ever since she had to have her hair cut almost a year previously, she hated the fact that she couldn't do very much with it. Before having it cut she would have swept her long hair into a side ponytail and clipped it up with a flower, allowing the bulk of her hair to remain slightly curly. However, once she had to cut her hair into a very short form of Jenny's pixie cut, she could no longer do anything with it.

'Grrrr.' She growled with frustration as she stared at her reflection.

'What's wrong?' McGee asked as he came up behind her and placed a comforting hand on each of her shoulders.

'I can't do anything with my stupid hair!'

'Aw you're hair looks lovely.' He replied but received a very sceptic look from Penny. 'Well look at it this way, at least it's longer now than it was a year ago.'

'In other words what you mean is at least I no longer have bald patches.' She said with a small laugh and a smile as she stood up from her position on the floor and faced him.

'Well there is that as well I suppose.' He replied. 'But if I'm honest, when I look at your hair it makes me think of the explosion and the reason you had to have it cut, then it reminds me how close we came to losing you; so the reminder makes me thank God you're still here and to appreciate you more.'

'Aw that's so profound McGee.' She replied, feeling comforted by his words.

She lovingly kissed him before looking him up and down, wolf whistling as she took in the sight of him in his freshly pressed shirt and pants.

'My, don't you scrub up well?' She said with a smile, breathing in the scent of his aftershave.

'Well so do you.' He replied, observing her in a knee length cream dress, with pale pink roses all over it and thick straps. 'So are we ready to go?'

'I sure am.' She said as she grabbed a light coat and her purse.

They caught a taxi into town, which stopped outside the restaurant they were about to go into. They both loved Alesandro's for the Italian food and the fact it's where they had their first date; it held a lot of special meaning between them.

Penny waited on the sidewalk as McGee paid the driver and then led her inside. When he'd phoned to make the reservation, McGee had asked if they could give them a really private table and if they could add a few extras to make it look all the more romantic.

'We have a table booked for two, the name's McGee.' He said to the young waiter who approached them.

The waiter then led them towards the back of the restaurant where there were a couple of tables hidden away behind a wooden lattice privacy screen, which had vines of fake flowers intertwined between the gaps, along with some angel lights. The table was decorated with rose petals and a candle in the middle.

McGee pulled the chair out for Penny and then pushed it in for her, before sitting down himself. They both took a menu and began reading all the delectable choices before them. They eventually made their choice and informed the waiter, who then took their order to the kitchen.

'This is great.' Penny said with a content sigh. 'I like that we've got our own bit of privacy.'

'Yeah, they did well with the choice.' McGee replied.

Penny noticed that he was a little quieter than expected and was a little concerned, but she figured that he was maybe just a little tired, after all, it had been a long, albeit fantastic, day. In reality McGee was nervous; he was trying to figure out the best time to "pop the question".

They chatted quietly until their starter had arrived and they were both looking forward to tucking in. They'd ordered garlic bread between them, but it wasn't the usual bread found in the shops. It was on a type of soft pizza base, covered in a garlic/tomato sauce. They had it every time they came in and both agreed they could eat it all night alone.

'Mmm this is so good.' Penny said as she finished a mouthful.

'So you've said, about a million times.' McGee joked. 'Although I do agree.' He added as he noted her glare.

Between courses they chatted happily, going slightly silent as they ate. Once the desert arrived McGee decided to take the opportunity. He was about to pluck up the courage just as a waiter passed behind Penny, tripping up as he carried two dishes of ice-cream, one of which landed on her lap.

'Oh Miss I'm so sorry!' The waiter exclaimed with embarrassment.

Penny began to laugh, at least she saw the funny side of it.

'It's absolutely fine, accidents happen; as long as you didn't hurt yourself.' She said, much to the relief of the restaurant manager.

'Please let me get you drinks, on the house.' The manager said in a thick Italian accent.

'Oh please don't worry, there really is no harm done.' She replied.

'But I insist.'

'Well we'd love to stay, but we already have other plans that we're running late for.' She explained.

'Well in that case your meal is on me.' The manager replied just as Penny was putting on her coat.

'Aw thank you, that's very kind of you.' Penny said with a large smile, although she noticed that McGee wasn't smiling with her. 'Don't you think that's nice of him Tim?' She encouraged.

'Yeah, it is. Thanks very much.' He said as he forced a smile before leading her out.

He knew that he shouldn't feel so frustrated with the waiter as it was an accident, but he'd just began to pluck up the courage. Well it wasn't how he'd planned the proposal but he was going to have to ask her at the cinema.

They walked the five blocks round the corner to the cinema and they waited in the queue outside to get their tickets, when Penny saw Abby with her date. Penny had fixed her up with her cousin Craig Chalmers, who was a perfect match for Abby.

He was in his late twenties and loved heavy rock music and was into the same fashion as Abby. They were both dressed in black with studded dog collars and platform boots.

'Hey guys what are you doing here?' Abby asked with excitement.

'We've just been out for a meal and now we're gonna catch a movie.' Penny explained.

'Oh awesome maybe we could all sit together?' Abby suggested.

'Yeah that'd be great, it'd be like a double date!' Penny replied.

'Oh I don't know Pen…I mean it is our anniversary after all.' McGee whispered.

'Well true, but we're all going into the same movie anyway and I can't imagine a better way to spend our anniversary than with the people I love most.' Penny replied as the queue moved forward and they got to the ticket office.

Yet again the development ruined his proposal plans and McGee was beginning to wonder if it wasn't a sign that now wasn't the right time. However, he did have to admit that it was a nice idea for the four of them to catch the movie together.

They sat on the back row together and chatted happily until the movie started, all except for McGee, which concerned Penny greatly. She'd picked up on the fact that his mood had dropped since their meal and wondered what had happened to upset him. She placed a hand on his knee, hoping it might offer some comfort. With her sudden, albeit small, sign of affection McGee realised how off and unfair he was being.

He realised that if he was supposed to propose to her then the opportunity would appear, there was no sense in ruining the rest of their night, although he still felt frustrated.

Once the movie ended Penny and McGee were going to head straight back to his place, but Abby persuaded them that the night was still young and so were they, so he reluctantly agreed to go to a nearby bar.

Throughout the night Abby and Penny giggled happily and gossiped whilst McGee spoke with Craig. Although he seemed happy enough, Penny could tell that McGee was distracted and something was bothering him, especially since he was knocking back several beers.

'Right Abs, I think we seriously have to go home before McGee gets completely inebriated and can no longer walk!' Penny joked as she watched McGee's glassy-eyed expression as he slightly slurred his words.

He wasn't all that drunk, but it was enough to make him a little clumsy as he stumbled up from his seat at the bar.

'Night guys.' Abby said as her friends departed, with Penny holding onto McGee to steady him.

Penny continued to laugh all the way home at McGee's tipsy rambles. Although she'd had a few to drink she wasn't as intoxicated as McGee, but she'd seen him a lot worse than this before now, although she knew he'd still have a hangover in the morning.

'You know…I really love you P…P…Penny.' He slurred as they got into the hall outside his apartment.

'Shush McGee, you'll wake your neighbours.' Penny laughed at him and the fact that he still insisted on shouting as she tried to put the key into the lock.

'I don't care, I want them all to know how I feel; and I want you to know how I feel.' He replied to her as he steadied himself against the door.

'Well I love you too Timothy McGee, ain't nothing going to change that.' She said as she kissed him.

He smiled at her in delight before falling through the door as she opened it, not realising that he was still leant against it. She stumbled in over him laughing hysterically as she steadied herself from the floor. McGee couldn't move as he laughed in front of her. He was still rolling round on the floor before he propped himself up onto one elbow to look at her.

'Tonight was a disaster.' He said, much to her confusion.

'What are you talking about? I've had the most fantastic night out in ages.' She said as she bent down to begin helping him up.

'No it wasn't. I was going to ask you to marry me tonight and it all went wrong, what with the dessert being dropped on you and then us not getting the chance to be alone. It wasn't supposed to be like that.' He said and Penny finally understood why he'd been so quiet during the evening.

'Oh McGee…' She whispered quietly as she held his hand to help him stand.

Whilst he was holding her hand and she began to pull him up, he realised that he'd placed his left foot on the floor in front of him with his right knee still on the ground. Penny was standing in front of him and he was holding her hand, finally the opportunity, although not how he'd pictured it, presented itself; fate was giving them a helping hand.

'Penny, will you marry me?' He asked as he looked up at her, sobering up rapidly as he waited for her answer.

Penny's eyes filled with tears of joy as she was filled with happiness at the occasion. Ever since she was little she'd planned this moment of her life, although she hadn't quite expected it to be done like this; but she loved McGee with every beat of her heart and she couldn't imagine not spending the rest of her life with him.

'Tim I couldn't imagine my life without you and I want nothing more than to be your wife.' She gushed.

On hearing her answer McGee staggered up and hugged her tightly, placing a passionate kiss to her lips before staggering on the spot once again.

'Come on, I think we'd better get you to bed before you properly hit the deck.' Penny laughed as she led him into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Penny woke early to the sound of birds tweeting outside the bedroom window. She was laid with her head against McGee's chest and felt relaxed as she listened to the birds and his rhythmic breathing.

She found herself still in shock from the previous night's events, but she was ecstatic with joy at the thought of her and McGee being engaged. Part of her wondered if they were maybe still a little too young to be married, but when she thought about how much she loved him and how she couldn't imagine her life without him, it's when she realised that their decision did feel a hundred and ten per cent right.

She laid and watched him as he slept and stifled a laugh as his head rolled back against the pillow, allowing a gentle snore to escape his lips. However, it wasn't long after this that he began to stir as well.

'Ouch my head!' He groaned as he came round and placed his right hand against his forehead.

'Aw my poor baby.' Penny replied as she planted a soft kiss to his lips.

'What happened last night?' He asked, not noticing the crest fallen look on Penny's face.

Realising that he didn't remember proposing, that's if he intended to at all.

'Well we had a lovely meal and then we went on to the cinema, where we bumped into Abby.' She filled in.

'That would explain the bar.' He replied with a small laugh.

'So do you not remember anything from last night?' She asked, secretly pleading he'd remember something.

'I vaguely remember somehow ending up on the floor.'

'Oh that's good, that's really good. What else do you remember?' She exclaimed with delight.

McGee looked at her with confusion at her excited and hopeful look to her face, racking his brains as to what could have happened. He remembered being unable to propose at the restaurant, or the cinema…surely he didn't do it whilst he was drunk?

'Did I do anything "special" last night?'

'I would say asking me to marry you was very special.' She replied, grateful that he'd remembered something.

'Oh no, I asked you whilst I was drunk? That's so not how I planned it!' He groaned as he placed his aching head into his hands.

'If it makes you feel any better, I thought it was really sweet and romantic; much more appropriate for us.' She said as she snuggled up close to him.

He looked at her with surprise, how could she possibly have found that romantic? But no matter, he guessed the important thing wasn't how he did it, as long as her answer was yes.

'Well I'm sorry it wasn't as romantic as I'd planned it, but…um…what was your answer?'

Penny laughed happily, feeling as if he was proposing all over again.

'Of course it was a yes Tim! Why would it have been anything else?' She said as he happily hugged her and held her tightly, kissing her passionately. 'I love you Tim, more than I think you'll ever know.' She whispered as he rested his forehead against her's.

'I know you do, it's just that there are some days I wake up and can't believe you're with me.' He whispered back. 'Did I give you the ring?' He added, noting her ring finger was empty.

'No not yet.' She replied with a smile.

With that McGee immediately leapt out of the bed and went to his suit jacket placed neatly on his chair. He went through the first pocket and then the second, beginning to panic slightly when he couldn't find it. He then grabbed his pants he'd been wearing, but still couldn't find it. By this point they were both beginning to panic.

'Maybe it fell onto the floor when you fell over?' Penny suggested.

They both ran into the living room, looking under chairs, cabinets and anywhere else they thought it may have fallen.

'What about in the hall?' Penny suggested as they stood in the middle of the room with their hands on their hips.

At her suggestion McGee ran out to the hall, again looking carefully for the little red box. They both followed the route they'd taken the previous night, even taking the elevator down to the lobby, still finding nothing.

'I'll call the cab company, maybe it fell out there.' Penny suggested whilst McGee disappeared outside to check there.

On his return he could see that her face was saddened, clearly the taxi driver hadn't found it in the back of his cab.

'I'm sorry McGee.' She said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

'Well that's that then.' He replied angrily and with a defeatist tone.

'Well not necessarily, I mean you could have dropped it at the cinema or the restaurant. Let's check their first before we throw the towel in completely.' She said optimistically.

They drove first to the cinema and checked around outside first, before going inside to speak to the front desk; but much to their dismay there was nothing. They walked their way to the restaurant hoping to see the box on the sidewalk, but again there was nothing. Their final hope was at Alesandro's.

'We're not open yet.' A young waiter said to the couple as they walked in.

'Oh that's OK, we're not looking to eat yet.' Penny said politely.

'Actually we're here to see if anyone found or handed in a red box with an engagement ring inside.' McGee explained further.

'I'm not aware of anything like that being found; but let me check with the manager.' The waiter said as he disappeared.

McGee's heart was in his mouth the whole time the waiter was gone and Penny was holding on tightly to his arm. They both prayed for good news, but it was clear they weren't going to get it.

'I'm sorry, but nobody found anything like that here.' The waiter said on his return.

McGee was heartbroken. He'd chosen the ring especially for her with the help of his sister Sarah. It wasn't anything too spectacular or too flashy, he knew Penny hated that sort of thing, nor was it the most expensive ring in the shop. It was made from white gold with a small diamond in the centre, with a series of smaller diamonds slightly down the band.

They both walked solemnly back onto the sidewalk and towards the car. Penny felt awful for McGee, knowing how important this was for him, but for her the important thing was that he'd wanted to ask her, not what the ring looked like. However, she knew there was no point in trying to offer him words of comfort, he was just going to have to deal with the situation in his own way. She just hoped he could cheer up enough for their meal at her's that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that day Penny left McGee's to head home and help prepare the dinner, which Jenny was attempting to prepare for them; however, it was proving to be increasingly difficult with Flump's ever increasing size.

Not only did her bump get in the way of her cooking, but she was finding it harder to stay on her feet. She thanked God that she only had another month at NCIS, realising that she could finally get the rest she needed.

'You should sit down for a while, I'll finish cooking.' Penny said as she leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, observing how tired her mother looked.

Although she hated to admit it, she was appreciative of Penny's offer of help. Doing as she was told she sat down in one of the chairs at the breakfast bar and watched as her daughter took over at the cooker.

'So how did last night go?' She asked and noticed Penny's smile as she turned to face her.

'It was fantastic! We had such a lovely time, despite what McGee thinks.'

'McGee didn't have a nice time?' Jenny asked with dismay.

'Well he did have a nice time, but, as I'm sure, by the look on your face, you already know, he proposed, just not in the way he wanted.' Penny explained and laughed when her mom gave a small squeal of delight.

'Yeah I already know, but come here and give me a hug. I'm so happy for you.' She replied enthusiastically as Penny hugged her tightly. 'But what do you mean it didn't go the way he wanted?'

'Well first he was going to do it at the restaurant but I had ice-cream poured in my lap when a waiter fell; then he wanted to do it at the cinema, but we ran into Abby and Craig so he didn't want to do it then. We ended up in a bar where he got a little drunk, so when we got back to his he fell on to the floor and as he tried to get up he asked me then.' She explained.

'Oh I see what you mean.' Jenny replied as she stifled a laugh at the story.

'Well I thought it was quite sweet actually, but the problem is, when he went to give me the ring this morning we couldn't find it. We looked everywhere for it too.' Penny replied sadly, not realising that Gibbs was standing just outside the doorway.

'Aw sweetie, I'm sure you'll figure something out.' Jenny said as she placed a comforting hand on Penny's arm.

Penny smiled at her mom before making her face more serious.

'Why don't you go upstairs for a lie down before he gets here, you look exhausted. I'll give you a shout when he's here.' She said.

Jenny was about to object when she noticed Gibbs silently signalling to her behind Penny's back. With a creased brow she followed her husband out of the room, who then grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom, where he sat her down.

'Is everything alright Jethro?' She asked.

'Yeah everything is fine; I just wanted to put something to you that's all.' He replied cryptically.

Downstairs Penny was oblivious to their conversation, too busy with their dinner to notice that her mother had disappeared without an argument, or that she hadn't seen Gibbs for some time. She was too busy in her own little world thinking about her future with McGee, wondering what was in store for them. She couldn't wait to tell all her friends and family about the engagement, or to start making wedding plans. She already knew she was going to ask Ziva, Abby and McGee's sister Sarah to be her bridesmaids; and she wanted Gibbs to be the one to give her away.

She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she'd been engaged less than twenty-four hours and already she was making wedding plans. However, her wedding plans were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Wiping her hands on the kitchen towel as she walked passed it; she disappeared into the hall to the front door, opening it to find McGee standing in front of her, punctual as always. Without saying a word to him, she held him in a tight embrace and kissed him passionately.

'Hello fiancé.' She beamed as she finally pulled away.

'Hello future Mrs McGee.' He replied, a lot more cheerful than he had sounded earlier, which please Penny greatly.

'You're just in time to help with dinner.' She said as she led him into the kitchen.

As they finished off the dinner in the kitchen, Jenny and Gibbs walked into the dining room where they began setting out the plates and cutlery. Finally Penny and McGee joined them, carrying the food and drinks.

They chatted happily whilst they ate, with Jenny being kicked to death by Flump who obviously didn't approve of what they were eating, which made Penny laugh. Unfortunately for Jenny it made her uncomfortable and she soon got indigestion.

'I'll go get you an antacid.' Gibbs said as he excused himself from the table.

Whilst he was away Penny took the opportunity to feel the baby moving, placing a hand on each side of Jenny's bump. She waited patiently for a few moments until she fell something hitting her hand, once, twice and then a third and final, sharp kick.

'Whoa that's so weird, but yay I finally felt her kick!' She exclaimed with delight.

'Her?' Gibbs said as he returned.

'Well yeah, I'm guessing Flump is going to be a girl. I'd love a little sister, it'd be great; after all, I've only ever had sisters, I wouldn't know what to do with a little brother.' Penny replied with a smile and a small laugh.

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other with a blissfully happy smile; he placed his hand over his unborn child as he passed his wife the antacid, and Jenny couldn't believe how happy she felt.

They all finally agreed to retire to the living room, all happily fed and relaxed. Gibbs could see that although Penny and McGee were happy and content with their engagement, the moment was saddened by the loss of their engagement ring. It's for this reason that he knew he was making the right decision.

He sat next to Jenny on the sofa as he prepared himself for the explanation he was about to give, something he never spoke about, making this incredibly hard for him. Jenny knew how much this was going to pain him to explain what had happened all those years ago, but she felt so proud of him for what he was about to do. She clasped his hand in hers as a sign of support as he began talking to the young couple.

'There was actually something I wanted to talk to you both about. I haven't told many people about this and I would prefer it if it stayed between us.' He said and noticed as both McGee and Penny nodded their heads with a look of concern. 'I know that you both know about my three previous marriages and we all know how they ended, but there was actually a fourth. Her name was Shannon and we had a daughter together, Kelly. They were killed when the driver of the car they were riding in was shot; I was in Kuwait at the time.' He explained sadly.

'Aw Gibbs I'm so sorry, I never knew.' Penny gasped.

'Thanks Penny. When I look at you both and at how happy you make each other, you remind me of how we were, especially you Penny; you're a lot like Shannon, always seeing the good in people, optimistic, fun loving…they're all great qualities.' He added with a saddened smile before pulling out a box from his box. 'I saved up three wage packets to get her this, so she was always real nervous about wearing it once we were married, but I want you to have it.'

Penny looked at him in disbelief as he passed her the little blue box. She opened it to find a stunning ring, with three diamonds at the top on a gold band.

'Gibbs I couldn't poss…' She began to say before he raised his hand to stop her.

'Yes you can. I can't think of anyone I would rather have that ring than you.' He said, but feeling a little self-conscious about what he wanted to say to her next, he took hold of her hand and led her outside. 'Come with me a moment.' He added.

He took her into the back garden which was now shrouded in darkness and sat her down in one of the garden chairs, making her wince when her bare skin touched the cold metal. He gave her his NIS hoodie to keep her warm, which she gratefully accepted. He sat beside her in the other chair and looked at her with the love and pride he felt.

'Penny, I want you to have this ring. After losing Shannon and Kelly I never thought I'd find a family again.' He explained with difficulty, hating these types of discussions, but he knew it was necessary. 'You and your mother mean the world to me and I'm proud to say that I consider you to be my daughter; that's why I can't think of anyone better to have this ring than you.' He said.

Penny took the box from him and thought carefully about what she was going to do. She felt honoured that he wanted to give her something with such sentimental value.

'Thank you.' She said and leaned towards him.

Gibbs held her closely, glad that she'd accepted the ring and glad it had finally found a new and deserved home. He kissed her forehead and he felt her hold on him tighten slightly. When he pulled away they both noticed McGee's arrival at the doorway. Gibbs left them to it, walking through the door and into the kitchen where he joined his wife. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then kissed her on the forehead, both watching the young couple before them through the open door.

'Quite an eventful day huh?' McGee said.

'I'll say.' Penny replied with a laugh. 'But, after speaking with Gibbs, I have decided to accept the ring; that is if that's OK with you?'

McGee saw the box in her hands and took it from her. He opened it and removed the ring before getting down on one knee before her. The light from the kitchen cast a romantic glow on to them as Jenny and Gibbs observed. They watched as Penny nodded her head and McGee then placed the ring on her finger. Finally everything had panned out as it should have.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny spent the next few days constantly looking at her new engagement ring and Gibbs often caught her looking at it. It made him happy to see the ring out of its box and on the finger of someone he loved and cared about, knowing how much happiness it had brought him and Shannon and hoping it would bring the same to McGee and Penny.

One of the first things the couple had done was to tell team Gibbs on the Monday morning. They'd gathered everyone together, including Ducky, Jimmy and Abby and announced it to them all. Everyone was delighted and couldn't wait to have another wedding. The girls excitedly looked at the ring whilst the guys talked amongst themselves and congratulated McGee.

Abby and Ziva then decided to have a celebration for Penny's engagement and to have a joint celebration with Jenny's baby shower. They'd all spent the whole week discussing their Saturday night in, buying snacks, drinks and DVDs. Abby had been counting down the days to their celebrations and was delighted when the night finally came.

She bounced into the Georgetown house when Penny opened the door to both her friends.

'Aw Penny this is so exciting!' She said.

'I know, we're gonna have so much fun…we can stay up late, swap manly stories and in the morning…I'm making waffles.' Penny replied with a smile, but then looked on in confusion at her friends' bemused faces. 'It's from Shrek?!' She explained.

'Penny, you've been spending way too much time with Tony.' Abby said as she placed a hand on Penny's shoulder.

They all giggled as they entered the living room, but they soon realised that they were missing the most important person to their party; Jenny.

'Where's the mamma to be?' Abby asked with dismay.

'She's in the study on the phone to SecNav. I hate it when he calls her here; it usually means trouble, I then end up getting kicked out of the house because he usually ends up here, and poor Mom ends up mega stressed.' Penny explained.

'That definitely doesn't sound good.' Abby replied with concern.

Penny shook her head as she passed drinks to her friends as they waited patiently for Jenny. It was another twenty minutes before she joined them, and as Penny had expected, she looked exhausted and harassed.

'What was that about?' Penny asked with concern.

'Nothing that can't wait until Monday.' Jenny replied as she was first hugged by Abby and then Ziva.

It didn't take long for the interruption to their evening to be forgotten, as Jenny began to relax and enjoy her baby shower. Each of the younger women had bought her and Flump a present and then gave her one present from all of them.

Abby had bought some cream all-in-one pyjama sets, Ziva gave her two small teddies and Penny's present was a play mat and a ring that the baby sat in. The present from them all was specifically for Jenny for after the baby was born. They handed her an envelope which she dutifully opened. All three women looked at her with excitement and were delighted when they saw her shocked and smiling face.

'Guys this is wonderful!' She gasped as she pulled out a card for a voucher for a year's submission to a local spa.

'Well, now when you're tired and wanting a break just to relax and enjoy your own piece of tranquillity, you can go there to a little haven of peace.' Penny said with a smile. 'And I think it's safe to say that you'll have an army of people willing to babysit.'

For the rest of the evening the girls chatted and watched several films. Flump also seemed to be enjoying itself, making sure they all remembered to pay some attention to them with a good sharp kick to its mother's ribs.

'So have you thought of any names yet?' Abby asked.

'Well not exactly. We wanted to wait to see what he or she looks like before we completely agree on a name, but we've batted around a couple of ideas. We were thinking Grace or Olivia if it's a girl, or if it's a boy then Jack or Daniel; and before anyone says anything about our choice in boys names, no they didn't come from the bourbon.' Jenny explained quickly with a smile, making everyone laugh at the thought.

It was then that Gibbs made an appearance. He'd been in his basement working on his presents for Jenny and the baby, realising that with only a few weeks left, he really didn't have long to complete them.

'Everything alright?' He asked.

'Everything is just fine Jethro.' Jenny replied with a large smile at the sight of her husband.

'Great, well I'm gonna hit the rack.' He said as he bid them all goodnight.

'We should probably be heading off as well.' Ziva said as she drank the last of her drink and looked at Abby's disgruntled face.

The four friends hugged each other goodnight and both Jenny and Penny stood at the door as they watched Abby drive her and Ziva away. Once they'd gone the house felt a little deflated as the atmosphere lifted.

Jenny carefully sat herself back on the sofa with a sigh. She hadn't done much for the party, yet she felt exhausted. Penny joined her mother and smiled at her tired look.

'Are you OK?' She asked as she rubbed Jenny's bump.

'Yeah I'm fine. I'm just getting tired more easily these days.' She replied with a weak smile.

'I can't wait for you to become a mom you know.' Penny said as she rested her head on Jenny's shoulder, her hand still firmly placed on Jenny's bump.

'What do mean you Pen? I'm already a mom to you!' Jenny replied with a confused expression.

'Yeah I know, but I don't really count; I mean you didn't get to do all the mom stuff until recently.' Penny explained quietly, still wishing that things had been a little differently for them both.

Jenny remained silent, mulling the information over and realising that, in a way, Penny was right. She may have done the whole pregnancy and birth thing before, but not the actual mom thing. The prospect of becoming a mom then began to sink in, along with more nerves and excitement, as well as a bitter sweet feeling towards Penny. She still wasn't sure what to say, but hugged her daughter closely.

The next few weeks were going to feel strange for them all in the preparation of the baby's birth, but everyone was excited about Flump's impending arrival. The only question now was…was Flump a boy or a girl?

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed that little fic. The good news is that I'm already in the process of writing the next one and, yes it has finally arrived…the moment you've all been waiting for, the arrival of Flump. Thanks for all the reviews xxx**


End file.
